


The Enchantress of Askr

by RhysOSD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, F/F, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysOSD/pseuds/RhysOSD
Summary: a large, dark spire has been found in Askr. Deep within lays the enchantress, a woman who desires to enslave all the girls of Askr to her will
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Sharena: Alchemical discovery

Sharena stepped through the old wooden doors of the old tower, huffing. Her brother's caution was fine and all, but it was so boring to sit around when there was a huge tower in front of her! She needed to find out what was inside! So, she took a small group of girls she trusted, and set out towards the tower.

Ever adventurous, she told everyone she was going to enter first. And they'd only enter to look for her if she didn't return within an hour. Until then, she'd be able to explore this big old tower on her own. While Alfonse was still coming up with a plan, she'd be the one to unveil every last secret in the place! 

The first thing she noticed was the smell. The old entrance hall smelled old and musty, like no one had been in for years. The carpet on the floor was old and rotted, and the chandelier high above was rusted, the candles nothing more than old wax. 

"eww..." Sharena's voice broke the silence purveying the building. "It's all dusty in here. Oh, well. Doesn't mean there's nothing here!" She opened a small door on the far side of the hall, opening into a tiny old storage room. Broken and old crates and chests were scattered haphazardly, as if thrown in. Then, Sharena's eyes noticed something shiny.

"Ooh! Nice!" She picked up a sword laying on the floor. It was in pristine condition, the blade glowing with a soft mist. And it seemed to be calling to her. Entranced, she slowly put in a scabbard on her belt.

SLAM! The loud noise from the entrance hall snapped Sharena out of her trance. As more slams made their way towards her, she backed up, hitting the back wall. As her back collided with it, a stone fell away. "Wait a sec. This wall is loose... Here goes nothing!" she rammed the wall with all her might, causing it to crumble. 

She landed with a grunt on a carpet. A very well kept carpet, at that. She picked herself up to find what looked like an alchemist's laboratory. Bottles of potions lining the walls, and a cauldron in the center, bubbling and filled with a pink liquid. A bottle on a table by the cauldron was also filled with the same liquid. And, much like the sword, it seemed to call out to Sharena.

"I'm absolutely parched... Bashing down that wall took a lot out of me. No one will mind me drinking this, right?" She uncorked the bottle, and took a deep drink of it. Instantly, Lust filled her. She gasped, the bottle falling to the floor, spilling the rest of it. Then, Sharena got on her hands and knees, licking up all the potion. It wasn't enough. She needed, craved more. Her eyes turned to the cauldron filled with it.

The first few times, she refilled the bottle and drank from that. But, that quickly became too slow. She began to drink the potion straight from the cauldron, lapping it up like a dog. Arousal poured down her legs as she moaned like a whore. She grabbed her armor's straps, ripping it off, followed by her undergarments. 

For a few seconds, she fingered herself. But that wasn't enough. She grabbed the hilt of the sword she found, and pushed it into her pussy. She rode it, licking up as much potion as she could. She moaned loudly, and the sword's shape started to change. The blade began to shrink, and the hilt began to grow. Within a minute, the sword was reduced to a 3 foot rod, and Sharena loved it, pushing it all the way into her as her first orgasm hit. Then her second. Then her third.

She rapidly lost track. All that mattered was her sword, and her potion. Heat rose in her, pooling at her chest. Suddenly, her breasts grew, going from flat to large G cups. Heat pooled down at her hips, and her hips and rear grew. All that lead into a mind shattering orgasm. The blonde girl screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as she did.

After her massive orgasm, the floor seemed to open. A dark pool swallowing Sharena, the potion, and her sword


	2. Eirika: The beauty of serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Sharena missing, Eirika goes in pursuit of her. What she finds is... too much

"Where could she be?" The hour long deadline had already passed. Sieglinde in hand, Eirika entered to try to find the missing princess, finding herself again in the old, rotting entrance hall. The small storage door still stood open, but Eirika found the room to be completely empty as she explored it. Instead, she took a route to the back, finding a narrow staircase leading down. Having no other option, Eirika stepped down the stairs.

"this must be a dungeon..." Eirika shuddered, looking around the old stone walls and iron cells. Most were empty, with a handful of scraps of wood or cloth here and there. Except for one, in the very back corner. Something was covered by a white sheet, moving ever so slightly as Eirika made her way closer, calling out Sharena's name as she did.

The lock was rusty, falling apart after a hard enough pull from Eirika. she slowly stepped closer to the sheet, keeping her sword at the ready. Her free hand crept to the sheet, then yanked it away. Eirika stared at what she'd uncovered in shock

A woman. A woman with black hair, with green snakes in it, and a long tail where it's legs should've been. It was a gorgon. As it opened it's eyes, the cell door slammed itself, the look appearing sturdier than a minute before

"Ah... it's been so long since I've seen anyone new. Hello there." The gorgon spoke alluringly as she pulled herself upright, compared to Eirika's panicked ramblings "w-what are you?! What is this place?! Where's Sharena?!"

"If you're looking for a girl, it's likely she belongs to my mistress. Just like you!" She lunged at eirika as she spoke. Eirika jumped back, but a single snake head landed a bite on her arm.

"like me? What do you... oh..." Eirika swayed as her sword dropped from her grip. She suddenly felt weak, and very light-headed. She fell to her knees, as the gorgon struck again, 3 more heads biting her. "Do you like my venom? It's not fatal, but it makes you so very, very helpless. and very ripe prey" The gorgon smiled, pulling off eirika's armor.

All the could do was weakly protest as the gorgon forced three fingers into her pussy, and began to finger her, smiling victoriously as she did. Eirika tried to struggle, but grew weaker and weaker as she was pleasured. she couldn't submit. She couldn't let this beast win. she couldn't.....

She let out a low moan as her first orgasm came. It was stronger than any she'd had, and wiped away all thoughts from her mind. Except for one, which she voiced aloud. "More..."

The gorgon smiled, forcing a fourth finger in. Eirika came again, but her chest and hips felt so hot. Her breasts and rear grew, and she moaned in bliss. She needed this. She needed to be fucked senseless by this beauty.

As the Gorgon continued, a black pool formed underneath the two, slowly pulling them in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter has some errors, I am currently sick, so my apologies. Comment any extra girls you'll wanna see in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a chapter 2 for fate of the goddess of thunder, so I wrote this as a little interlude. Let me know which girl you want to see show up in here.


End file.
